


The Roadtrip

by CherieDebris



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, M/M, Road Trip, Sweet, YouTubers - Freeform, fluffy with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieDebris/pseuds/CherieDebris
Summary: Brian notices David/Nogla has been feeling down lately, and decides to take him on a road trip
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Daithi De Nogla/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> This was my part of the artist/writer collaboration! My partner was Kowahduf, whom you can find here:
> 
> Tumblr: https://kowahduf.tumblr.com/

May-Event

It was a normal monday night during a session when Brian decided had enough. They were chilling, playing GTA V and Evan was trolling David. Usually David would respond by raging at him or by shooting him(in the game of course), but today he was quiet. When they asked him if he was okay, he would respond with a “mhm”. 

For the past weeks, he had gotten more and more quiet. It wasn’t normal for him, and the fans were getting worried. People were spamming him and the others with messages like:

_ @bbsfan384885: Is Nogla okay??? _

_ @TwilightWonder: Anybody notice how Nogla has been pretty quiet in the past videos? _

_ @joshweller0707: Nogla, are you okay? You’ve been really quiet for the past weeks in your videos. _

It of course affected their friends too. They were very worried for his mental health. They had sent multiple messages and called him multiple times but nothing happened. Brian decided it was time to confront him, once and for all.

After the session he went and called David on discord. No answer. Brian sighed irritated but didn’t stop there. He then called him on the phone. Three calls later, David answered.

“‘Ello?”

“Nogla, are you actually okay? You’ve been so quiet these past weeks. Everyone’s worried about you”.

“I’m fine! Stop worrying about me!” David replied irritated.

“Dude, you’re clearly not okay. Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on with you?”.

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” David shouted before hanging up.

Brian sighed and put the phone down. He decided there was only one solution left. 

_ He had to confront him face to face. _

He went on and booked the first flight to Ireland.

_______________________________________________

David had been lying in the bed for hours, crying. What was going on with him? Why was he even acting like a crybaby?

He should...no he couldn’t. It wasn’t like Brian was feeling the same anyways.

**“Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg”**

“Jesus, who is at the door now?” He sincerely hoped it wasn’t the old lady next door. She was kind of creepy, trying to flirt with him every now and then. He stood up, feeling groggy. David wiped his eyes before opening the door.

“Brian, what are you doing here?”

“Gee Nogla, ya look like shit”.

David was about to lock the door when Brian pushed through him. 

“So, what’s the matter with you these days?” Brian asked. David looked down not wanting to answer.

“Please tell me, I don’t want you to suffer like this”, Brian said with a soft tone which made David’s heart hurt. 

He couldn’t just tell him that he was in love with him. Nope, that was not happening

“Sorry, I can’t tell ya. It’s some personal business I’ve got to deal with myself”, he said and looked at him directly. He saw how Brian looked hurt for a second, before he smiled.

“Well, now that I’m here I can distract you from whatever is troubling you!” He said.  _ I wish it was that easy, but no. _

“How long are ye staying?” David asked.

“8 days!” Shit...8 days with him? How was he going to survive this?

The two guys went on with gaming a session of Modern Warfare 3, which was pretty awkward. 20 minutes after they had started, Brian threw his controller down.

“This is clearly not working. You’re still thinking about it. We need to do something else”, he said.

“Like what?”

“You look like you haven’t gone out in a while, how about a road trip through Ireland? We’ve never gone on one together”, Brian suggested.

“A road trip?” David looked at him, confused if he was joking or not. However, he looked dead serious.

“Come on! Wouldn’t it be fun? We haven’t spent quality time with each other for a long time!” Brian said. David didn’t really want to, but he didn’t want to say no either.

“Okay”. When Brian heard that, he got really excited, and that’s how David was stuck planning for the trip for the rest of the day.

_ TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY _

Both of them woke up at 8 am to start the trip. Before they left, they tweeted that they would be going on a trip for a couple of days and would not post. Their tweets were accepted with love, knowing that David had been suffering for the past weeks.

Their first destination was “The Cliffs of Moher”. Brian had been there a couple of times, and he really liked that place, so why not? David had agreed, mostly because he didn’t have any other ideas.

The trip to “The Cliffs Of Moher” would take one hour and eight minutes. This meant that they would sit in the car together for 68 minutes. David died a little bit inside.

The first 20 minutes went by with an awkward tone. Brian would ask David something, and he would reply with “hmm”, “yes” and other short replies. This was unusual, as they usually could talk for hours without stopping. Again, Brian had enough.

“David”, Brian started and shudder went down his spine. Brian didn’t usually refer to him as David, as the name Nogla had stuck over the years.

“We can’t just sit here like this for the rest of the trip. Why won’t you talk to me like you usually do? Is the conflict you’re struggling with about me? Did you-, Brian continued but was cut off by David.

“No, it has nothing to do with you. It’s just something I’m a little embarrassed about, okay? David replied.  _ Lies. Why do you keep lying to yourself? _

David shrugged the negative thoughts off. “Sorry, I’ll try to shrug it off for now. What do you want to talk about?”

The rest of the trip went by, with them talking about the new games who had come out, filled with occasional awkward jokes.

They soon arrived at the cliffs, and David parked at the parking lot before they both went out of the car.

The place still felt the same like it had felt almost two decades ago. It was like nothing had changed. The grass was still as green as the forest, and the ocean was as blue as the sky on a sunny day.

The memories from when Brian was younger was flooding back. It felt just like the old times.

They were both walking towards the cliffs, standing close to the edge. Brian stared at the ocean for a second, before looking back. He felt sad, reminded of all the memories he had with his parents.

David noticed this. “Are ye okay, Brian?”

Brian tried to resist the urge to tear up. He looked down at the ground, not wanting to show David that he was crying.

“It’s just...this reminds me of the old times, you know? When me, my brother and my parents would go here every summer having a picnic. And my parents pretending to throw off the cliffs, and getting a couple of warnings for it. I just miss it, you know? It doesn’t feel the same without my dad”.

David looked at him sadly. “He might be gone physically, but he will forever be in you and your family members heart. I’m glad you’re still holding onto these memories”.

Then, David hugged him. “I know he’d be so proud of you. Like, look at where you are right now, you have 3.5 million loyal subscribers, and is living in everyone’s dream city, LA”.

Brian sniffed, hugging him back. “Thank you”

They stayed hugging for a couple of minutes, before deciding to walk a little and taking some nice pictures(so they could brag to their friends).

They hadn’t brought something to eat, so they decided it was time to leave and find a place to eat and stay overnight.

____________________

Brian smiled happily after getting into the car. It was very nice to talk to David like that again. They still had their daily messages filled with jokes, but nothing could beat sitting next to your bro-pal and joke around for hours. That’s when it hit him.

Maybe the reason David was so sad, was because he moved to LA? They used to be inseparable before his VISA got approved. They used to go out on restaurants, make vlogs where they just fucked around, mukbangs, bowling and so much more. Sometimes Craig would tag along too.

That must it be it. Ever since he moved to LA, David’s health began to deteriorate. Unnoticeable at first, until it got to the point Brian found him looking like he hadn’t slept in days.

He could understand it, though. He had missed David a lot too, during those first days. He was surrounded by the unknown, all alone in a foreign country. Evan was usually busy with his music, so he spent the days alone wandering in the city. He got used to it after some time, but there was always an urge in his heart to go back. Brian couldn’t tell what it was.

Now that they were both together again, he wanted to make the most out of it.

“Brian?”

“Hm?” Brian got snapped out of his thoughts. 

“I was asking ye, where do you want to go next?”

“There’s a small town called Doolin nearby, wanna spend the night there?”

“Sure”.

This time, the car trip went much better. The tension was gone, and they were now joking around, like the old times.

Despite the car trip being only 11 minutes, they managed to almost crash the car twice and were almost fined once _ (“It was Brian!” “What the fuck, no it wasn’t!) _ .

There was only one hotel in Doolin, called Hotel Doolin. The hotel’s reception looked small and cozy, but exquisite at the same time. They got a room and packed their things out for the night.

“What’s the clock?”

“Only 1.pm. We have tons of time to do whatever we want today”.

“Let’s go out for lunch maybe? We haven’t eaten today”, David suggested.

They found a lovely little restaurant five minutes from the hotel, called Margaret’s kitchen. The two guys entered the restaurant and found a table near the window. A lady in her 20’s, assumedly the waiter came up to them.

“What can I get for ya-OH MY GOD, David is that you?” The girl screamed, shocked.

“Amelia? Is that you?”

“Oh my god, I’ve missed you!” The girl named Amelia said and hugged him. David looked a little uncomfortable but hugged her back.

  
For some reason, Brian’s heart stung a little. He suddenly felt a little sad.

Wait, why was this happening? He hadn’t acted like this before. He was just jealous…

Jealous? No, never! Why would he be jealous of David? The girl wasn’t even pretty!

Brian continued to sit there in awkward silence as David and Amelia chatted back and forth. Apparently Amelia was one of his old high school mates, and she moved to Doolin to help her grandma, Margaret.

“Oh also, me and a couple of others are having a little bar party in Patrick’s bar in about four hours from now, you should join us! Amelia said excitedly.

“Oh...I don’t know about-”

“Please! This is the first time we’ve talked in years, bring your friend too,” she said and looked at Brian with a friendly smile.

“Okay we’ll join”, David replied. We? Brian wasn’t going to join that fucking party. 

Amelia smiled and took their orders. Before she walked away, she winked at David.

Brian had never ever had a stronger urge to kill someone.

___________________________

“I.am.not.going”, Brian shouted angrily. They were arguing about going to the party, and of course, Brian did NOT want to go.

“I don’t know anything about them, why would I go?” Brian continued. He didn’t want to reveal that the only reason he didn’t want to go, was because of Amelia.

“Like hell! I’m not going alone. Also, isn’t this supposed to be a road trip, where we were going to go  **together** ?”

He had a point.

“Yes, but aghhhhhhhhh fine! I’ll go!” 

David cheered, relieved that he didn’t need to go alone. Amelia was great, but she could be really clingy sometimes. 

“Great! Let’s just chill for a couple of hours before the party”.

They spent the rest of the hours talking about high school, childhood, and games of course. Time flew past quickly, and the party was starting.

Both of them headed towards the bar, which was conveniently right beside the hotel. When they entered, they were immediately spotted by Amelia.

“Hey guys, welcome to the party! She said and dragged David away, leaving Brian alone. Brian could feel his stomach churn, and he felt his anger boiling. Who did this lady think she was?

Wait, why was he feeling like this? What was this feeling? It couldn’t be, no…

was he in love with him?

There was no way. No way in hell that he had a crush on David. Nope. He had only been here for a day, a fucking day. There was no way, unless

Unless he had been for some time. No, he wasn’t. He had never had a-

“Hello?” Brian looked up and saw a girl looking at him confused.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry, ya just looked like you had a lot on yer mind. Wanna have a drink?”

“Sure”.

The girl ordered two shots and gave one of them to Brian. Brian hesitated at first, but he took it and downed it.

“So, what’s on yer mind?

“...”

The girl looked where he was looking and then nodded.

“You have a crush on David, don't ‘cha?”

“WHAT? No,” Brian denied quickly.

The girl grinned. “I can see it in your eyes. You definitely do”.

Brian slammed his head onto the bar table. 

“No way. He doesn’t like me”.

The girl frowned. “If you never tell him, you will never find out. Also, if you never say something, he’ll probably be taken soon”, she said and pointed at David and Amelia. Amelia was looking at David, twinning her hair and looking at him lovingly.

Brian’s heart broke by just looking at them. He looked away. “Do it, you fuckin’ doofus. Or I’ll tell him myself”, she said and looked at him angrily.

“Why are you helping me? We barely know each other, I just met you like...three minutes ago or something”.

The girl looked at him, smiling. “A friend of David is a friend of mine. I’m Summer, by the way. I was a childhood friend of David. We still talk sometimes”.

Damn, David knows a lot of girls. 

“I can’t just waltz over there and be like: David date me!”

“And why the hell not? Do it!” Summer said and pushed him towards David. Brian hesitated. Just as he was about to walk towards them, Amelia pulled David towards her,

**and kissed him. It didn’t look like David was pushing her away either.**

Brian felt like throwing up. His heart hurt, and his stomach was squelching. Nope. Nope. He decided to turn around and run out of the bar, ignoring Summer’s shouts.

___________________________

David pushed Amelia off him.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” He shouted. 

Amelia was stunned, lost for words. “Amelia, I don’t like you that way. I’m sorry, but I like someone else”.

Amelia now looked angry. “It’s that guy you were with earlier right? I can’t believe you abandoned your friends for  **a guy like him** ”. she shouted angrily.

“Excuse me? Don’t talk to my fr-”

“Please stop shouting at each other. If ya can’t, please leave this bar”, the bartender said from behind them.

“Fine by me”, David said irritatedly and walked out. He tried looking for Brian outside, but he couldn’t find him. He then decided to go back to their hotel room, but he couldn’t find anyone. David was getting concerned.

He tried to call Brian multiple times, but he got no answer. FUCK. He decided to message Brock for help.

**Nogla:** Brock help, I think I lost Brian. 

**Moo:** What do you mean?

**Nogla:** We went to a bar together, and I was dragged away by someone. When I returned, he was gone. He’s not at the hotel, and I’m very concerned. He hasn’t been answering any of my calls either. Could you try to call him? 

**Moo:** I’ll try.

_________________________

Brian was sitting in the park, watching as his phone stopped and started ringing. He didn’t want to answer. What was he going to say? “Oh, I left because I was jealous?”

He just wanted to leave, but he couldn't. If he left to go back to LA, Evan would just make him go back again.

*ding*

A message ticked in from Brock:  _ Brian, what are you doing? Why aren’t you answering me, or Nogla’s messages? Nogla’s very worried, please answer his calls. Did anything happen between you? _

Another message ticked in:  _ Something did happen, right? You can rant to me if you want.  _ Brian looked at the message. Was he going to take the chance? Did he have any other choices?

_ Okay. _

Brian told the whole story to Brock. Who Amelia was, what happened at the bar. Everything.

**_Moo:_ ** _ I see. This looks just like a misunderstanding to me. I think it would be better if you just spoke it out with each other.  _

**_Terroriser:_ ** _ What am I going to say? Oh, I ran away because I couldn’t stand you kissing someone else? I don’t think he likes me that way. _

**_Moo:_ ** _ Oh really, Brian? Haven’t you noticed over the past few weeks? I’ll let him explain what’s going on. Just, respond to his calls, please. _

Just as he was about to reply, David called him again.

“Brian! Finally? Where the hell did you go?”

“I..I’m sorry. I’m on the hill ten minutes away”.

“Okay, do not leave”, David said and hung up.

Brian just sat there awkwardly until David pulled up, running towards him.

“Why the hell did you run away?”

“...”

“I was so worried about you! Never do that again”, David shouted and you could see his face was red.

Brian just looked down. “I just...I didn’t like you kissing Amelia”.

It was silent for a second, before David responded. “Oh”.

“I pushed her away right after she did that. I do not like her like that. Wait,do you?”

Brian looked up at David. “...maybe”. David started smiling a little. “Good. Because I like you too”. Brian smiled at that too, and they just smiled at each other for a couple of minutes.

They decided to sit down on the grass, and they started staring at the dark sky, filled with shining stars. It was chilly, and there were no clouds, making the sky look absolutely perfect. The grass was moving, and you could see fireflies. It was like the perfect Disney movie.

“We’re so stupid. This could have been solved much easier if we just talked to each other”, David said.

“That’s true, but at least we have each other now”, Brian said and looked at him. 

They moved closer to each other, and their lips met resulting in a kiss. It was short, but sweet. Brian and David spent the rest of the night looking at the stars,smiling like dorks and happy they could spend the night together.

Kowahduf's amazing drawing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
